


Washington Honeymoon

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Chris and Dwayne celebrate their honeymoon.Sequel to New Orleans Proposal
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Kudos: 22





	Washington Honeymoon

"Dang," Christopher said as he looked out the window, shivering at the sight of newly fallen snow. He shot his new husband a look. "You ain't cold?"

"The heat's on," Dwayne said as he came over to hug Chris from behind. "And I know how to dress for the weather.' he smiled at the sight of Chris' short sleeved shirt. "I did warn you."

"Yes, you did. And I'm sorry i didn't listen to you." Chris turned in his arms and laid his head on Dwayne's shoulder. "What possessed us to come to D.C. in January?"

"Any later and we would've run into Mardi Gras," Dwayne supplied. "Which would mean waiting another six months." He paused. "I think it's nice."

"You would,' Chris grumbled as he closed his eyes. He had to admit, though, this was nice.

Dwayne planted a kiss in Chris' hair, his wedding ring shining in the light. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks.' Chris looked up. "Were we stopping at NCIS tomorrow?"

Dwayne nodded. "Abby wanted to take us to lunch to celebrate," he said as he held Christopher close. "I'm just glad she's doing better. Jethro was worried about her for awhile there."

"So was Sebastian." Chris chuckled. "He's sweet on her."

dwayne chuckled as well. "I'm not surprised." he sighed as he looked out the window. "Snow's coming down pretty good. Want to just stay here and order room service?"

"That depends," Chris drawled as he flashed a smile. "Do I get to have you for dessert?'

Pride blushed. "Of course." He moved them toward the bed. "And I can't wait to take a taste of my Alabama boy."

Chris pulled him onto the bed. "My King...i love you."

Dwayne brushed his fingers through Chris' hair. "I love you, too." They came together in a gentle kiss.

They traded hungry kisses back and forth as their hands traveled. "God, please...don't stop," Chris begged as Dwayne began scattering kisses down his neck. he sat up enough to take off his shirt and toss it to the floor. "Please, King."

"I've got you, my Christopher,' Dwayne said as he moved lower. "So beautiful...love seeing you like this." he slid his husband's pants and underwear off his hips, exposing his erection. "And you're all mine."

"Like you're all mine," Chris said as he pulled on Dwayne's sweater. "Off. Take this off. Need to see you."

Dwayne quickly got rid of his clothes as well. "This what you want?"

Chris' eyes gleamed in the light. "Yes." he pulled Dwayne back into his arms.

"Tell me what you want," Dwayne said softly in between kisses. "My Christopher...I'll do anything."

"Chris' eyes lit up as he wrapped his legs around Dwayne's waist. "Anything?"

"Are you sure?" What Chris was asking for was a rare thing between them and usually Dwayne was on the receiving end. 

"More than sure." Chris' voice was firm. "Love me, King."

"Always," Dwayne said as he reached over and picked up the lube from the nightstand. Slicking up his fingers, he eased his hand in between Chris' legs. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said as he slowly slid one finger in. "Okay?"

Chris closed his eyes, sighing as he arched into the touch. "Better than okay." he murmured. "More."

"It's all right. I've got you," Dwayne said as he turned one finger into two. "You should see yourself."

"Rather look at you," Chris said, a gasp escaping him as he squirmed. "Now...please..."

Dwayne moved in between his legs as he leaned in for another kiss. "Love you."

"Love you." Both men groaned as Dwayne slowly slid in.

Dwayne paused for a moment, giving Chris a chance to get used to him. "Okay, my Christopher?" he asked, kissing him yet again. "Okay?"

"Yes." Chris wrapped his arms around Dwayne's neck. "More." He groaned again as Dwayne began to thrust into him. "Oh, God...yes."

"Yes, Chris," Dwayne murmured as he clutched his new husband close. "So perfect for me. Love you so much, my sweet darlin'."

"Love you...my King...Dwayne!" Chris came a moment later, shuddering under him as his climax overwhelmed him. Dwayne came himself not long after that, Chris' name a whisper on his lips.

They sagged against each other after, calming one another with gentle touches. Dwayne gave Chris a kiss as he drew away. "Be right back." he made his way to the bathroom.

Chris smiled as Dwayne cleaned him up with a damp washcloth. "Thank you." He held out his hand as pride tossed it back into the bathroom. "Come back to bed."

Dwayne immediately obliged. "I can't think of a better way to spend a snowy day," he proclaimed.

Chris grinned as he pulled Pride into yet another kiss. "Neither can I, King. Neither can I."


End file.
